


Fluffy Thor (Literally)

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Corgis, F/M, Magic, Mischief, Napping, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Just a little Thorgi fanfiction I wrote up, platonic cuddling with a doggy Thor, then him being smooth once he's human again. (Edited on 4/21/2019)





	Fluffy Thor (Literally)

♡《《《Thorgi》》》♡

"Loki!" You heard Tony scream down the hall, it was early.

Well not really, but since you had just gotten into bed about an hour ago, it was feeling pretty early for eleven AM.

You knew you had to be a moderator for whatever just happened because Thor was likely just walking into the kitchen to eat his morning pop tarts.

You stuck your head out of your bedroom door only to see Tony carrying a corgi down the hall toward Loki's room, "Uh, Tony, since when do you have a dog?" You asked just as he passed your room.

"It's Thor!" You didn't register what he said so you just yawned and stared at him with a blank expression.

"Thor has a corgi, and I'm not allowed to have a husky?" He just smacked his face in exasperation, "That's not how you should hold a dog." You quickly said as you grabbed the squirming dog from him before he could reply.

"No, that's not a dog, I mean it is, but Loki turned Thor into a dog." Tony laughed a bit.

"What did Thor do to Loki now?" You yawned again.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Tony replied just as Loki stepped out of his room.

"Fix Thor right now!" Tony demanded Loki as soon as he stepped into the hall.

Loki scoffed at Tony as per his usual greeting, "I can not, but it'll wear off at midnight and until then he's your problem Stark." Loki laughed as he headed on his way.

"Like hell, (Your name) he's your problem, take care of him until he turns back," Tony said before running off.

You just stood there for a minute before holding Thor up to your eye level, "Pop tarts, then I need a nap, deal?" You questioned and the dog yipped happily at the mention of pop tarts.

☆☆☆

Carefully you put Thor onto one of the kitchen stools, "Please don't move, I don't want you falling off, I'll get your pop tarts toasted then I'm going to lay down on the couch." Again he yipped happily.

The toaster popped up almost as soon as you sat down, so you hurried to get a plate from the cabinet, struggling to reach, you finally jumped up onto the counter to reach them, "Times like these, I hate being short, hate living with a bunch of tall men, and wish you were people sized so I wouldn't have to have my butt on the counter." You sighed.

You burned your finger while getting the pop tarts out of the toaster because Clint walked up behind you quietly and scared you, Thor growled at him as soon as he did, "Woah, cute dog, what's his name?" Clint asked as you walked toward the Avenger turned hound.

"Thor." You answered.

"You named your dog Thor?" He questioned.

"It is Thor, Loki zapped him." You explained as you grabbed Thor with your free hand and balanced him on your hip.

Clint just shook his head and walked out of the room mumbling something about joining the circus again.

As you placed Thor on the couch and the pop tarts on the coffee table he started to whine, "Not until they cool off, you're not burning your puppy tongue." You scolded.

He just whimpered a bit before nudging your hand, "What?" You asked before looking down at him to see he was looking up at you with his tongue hanging out of his mouth with the biggest puppy dog eyes you had ever seen.

You gave in soon and gave him the plate, "If you burn your tongue it's not my fault." You warned him, he shook his entire butt as he ate.

Soon enough the plate was licked clean and Thor was lounging on the opposite end of the couch, "Okay Thor, I'm gonna nap for an hour, so you're going in the floor." You told him as you moved the plate off of the couch onto the coffee table.

Thor sat beside the couch just staring at you while you pulled the throw blanket off of the back of the couch and curling up under it, you were just about to doze off when Thor tugged at the blanket slightly, pulling you back to reality, "What Thor?" You asked groggily as you rolled over to see him.

"You want to nap under the blanket too?" You guessed, he shook his butt in return, "Fine, but don't tell anyone, they would never let us live this down." You warned as you picked him up off the floor and pulled him under the blanket with you.

☆☆☆

When you woke up, Thor was laying on his back with his head on your arm and his mouth open, snoring, your arm was sprawled over him, you were cuddling doggy Thor in your sleep and your face got warm once you realized what you were doing.

He started to stir as soon as you heard Bruce and Tony walking into the room, so you quickly pulled your arms away from Thor and threw the blanket back across the couch, "(Your name) shouldn't you be taking him outside to do his business soon?" Bruce asked as he walked into the room in front of Tony.

"Yea I suppose so." You laughed a bit when Thor gave you a questioning look.

"Don't worry, I won't watch, you can go behind a bush or something." You assured him as you stood up.

"You need to get a collar for him," Tony started, "Leash laws you know?" Tony continued.

"I'll find something." You assured him as you started to head to your room to find something to use as a collar for Thor, "Well are you coming?" You asked Thor as you looked back to the couch where he was sitting.

He happily jumped down from the couch and ran to catch up with you as you walked out of the room.

☆☆☆

Finally, you found an old belt that could fit Thor's neck after you made a new hole in it, "Sorry cutie, it's not by choice, but we gotta do what we gotta do." You said as soon as you realized he was uncomfortable with the leather around his neck.

You had a makeshift leash, a purse strap, hooked to your belt loop as you walked around the park with Thor happily trotting along beside you.

"Since I don't see anyone around, I'll take this stupid leash off of you, okay?" You asked, not receiving a reply.

He yipped happily as soon as you took off the leash and spun in a little circle, "Now you can go do your business behind that bush, I won't watch, don't worry." You said as you pointed toward a nearby bush, "I'll sit right here and wait." You sat down on a bench not far away.

A few minutes later he came up beside the bench and sat on the ground, "We should get back soon, it's starting to get late." You suggested, he just leaned his head against your leg and yawned, "Yea I'm getting tired too." You agreed.

☆☆☆

You ended up running, carrying Thor the last block because it started to rain, he was under your jacket in your arms, asleep when you walked into the living room, "Where's Point Bark?" Tony asked as soon as he saw you walk in with hair and clothes dripping wet, you sat Thor down on the end of the couch still under your jacket, ignoring Tony's questionable joke and heading to your room to retrieve some dry clothes.

Walking back into the room you heard Clint talking, "Awh Thorgi is sleeping," he cooed.

"No, leave him alone you two." Steve was scolding.

"Because he had a ruff day." Tony laughed in reply.

"I'm not responsible if one of you gets bit," Steve warned.

You sat down beside Thor, making Clint and Tony stop making puns about his unfortunate situation, "Hey Thor?" You asked as you uncovered him and started to pet him, he stretched and let out a yawn, "Wanna go to bed?" You asked him.

"He can't be alone in his room, you gotta let him sleep in your room," Tony said.

"Fine." You rolled your eyes as you picked a half-asleep Thor up off of the couch and headed to your room.

☆☆☆

Come morning you had completely forgotten about falling asleep with a cuddly four-legged Thor under your blankets with his head nuzzled into your neck, but you woke up warm, much warmer than you were used to, and your head was propped up farther than usual, what is that thumping?

Finally, you opened your eyes once you felt something in your hair, a hand? Your vision finally cleared and you found yourself wrapped in Thor's arms, his hand was in your hair, your head was on his bare chest and your one arm was wrapped around his waist, "I see you're finally awake." Your face turned bright red as soon as you heard his voice, you pulled away quickly.

"I'm really sorry, I forgot you would turn back and-" he stopped you in your tracks when he sat up against the headboard.

"If it takes Loki turning me into an animal for me to wake up twice with a beautiful woman's arms around me, then I'd gladly let him do it again."

You felt your cheeks get even warmer, "I believe that was the most you've ever spoken to me." He admitted.

"I'm just intimidated by attractive people." You laughed.

"You are intimidated by yourself?" He said smoothly, making you smile.

"I didn't know you were such a smooth talker." You laughed and he just smiled at you.

"You're very beautiful in the morning." He said as he moved to get out of your bed.

"Thanks." Was your only reply as he walked out of your room.

Well after you knew he was out of earshot you sighed, "Wow, he's freaking adorable." You mused.

"Thorgi!" You heard Tony's voice in the distance calling.

"Well, that joke's not going away anytime soon." You sighed as you got up to get dressed.


End file.
